Proud or Prejudiced
by gemini69
Summary: After having her heart broken Hermione decides to take the offered position of Arithmancy professor at Hogwarts. What will come of it all? Will she be able to mend her broken heart?


_**Chapter 1  
Revelations and Decisions**_

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. _

_However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters._

I closed the book with a sigh as I heard the telltale signs of the boys entrance. We had been out of school for close to three years now yet they still came over whenever they saw fit. Somehow they never seemed to realize that I might be otherwise occupied. I laughed at the thought that one day they would find out the hard way.

"In here, boys." I called above the noise that they were causing in my entryway. Only Lord knows how much of a mess I would have to clean once they had gone.

As that thought struck me I was loathe to let them into my library so I met them at the door to my sanctuary instead.

I could not help the laugh that bubbled up from me as I was swung up into Ron's arms before being spun off into Harry's. They could both drive me to the brink of insanity but, dear Lord, did I love them.

I smiled as Harry swept me around in an impromptu waltz. He had never been much of a dancer when they were in school and only danced now when he was in an extremely good mood. Seeing him dance always brought a smile to my face. He had been in poor spirits for the longest time and was only now seeming to enjoy his life after the War.

I linked arms with the both of them once Harry let me go and led them into the drawing room. Without even having to ask I went about preparing tea for the three of us. I knew exactly how each of the boys took it after years of spending time together. I grabbed Ron and Harry's favorite chocolate biscuits as well and set everything on the coffee table.

Ron dove right into the biscuit tin and began to eat ravenously. Harry and I shared a small smile at this. If there was one thing that you could count on to never change, it was Ron's appetite. He had had deplorable table manners since we were in school. I simply winked at Harry before picking up my own tea.

"So, Harry, what is it that has put you into such a good mood?" I smiled as I set my cup back onto the table.

He gave me a cheeky grin. "Nothing really, Mione. Just a good day is all."

I knew then that he didn't want to say whatever had made him so happy in front of Ron and that, in turn, made me think that it had to be because there was a possibility that it would upset our friend. At the glint in his eyes and the way that they seemed to flicker towards Ron every now and then I knew that I had guessed correctly.

After we had finished our visit and I had given Ron an extra tin of biscuits I asked Harry to stay back for a minute. I told Ron that I needed to ask him something about work and that seemed to appease him. Harry and I both worked at the Ministry together while Ron played reserve Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. Thankfully it did not seem to occur to Ron that Harry and I worked in two branches of the Ministry that had absolutely nothing to do with each other. Harry working as an auror and I working in the archives.

I pulled Harry with me into the library knowing that no one seemed to appreciate my love of books quite like Harry. When we were younger it had bothered him as it did Ron but as the War continued on he had grown to realize that without someone doing research we most likely wouldn't have survived. After he had come to this realization he had encouraged my reading and it seemed now to be a large part of his affection for me.

I pulled him down with me onto my favorite old couch and patted his hand. "What is it, Harry?" I knew that whatever had made him happy had also made him upset. "Harry?"

I squeezed his hand in a silent plea to make him confide in me. We had been the best of friends for forever. Even though Ron, Harry, and I had been considered the 'Golden Trio' all through school it had been Harry and I who had been closest. The bond had begun in fourth year when Ron and Harry had stopped speaking. It had grown over our years at Hogwarts and had solidified during the hunt for the Hocruxes. Since the end of the war we had only grown closer.

Though I had two brothers and a sister of my own I hardly ever saw them since going to Hogwarts. I was the only one who had magic besides my younger sister Bianca and she had gone to Beauxbatons and, after graduation, moved to France. Seeing as I had so little in common with any of them now and Harry had no one at all we had begun to think of each other as family. We took all of our holidays together, even when the Weasley's were gone to see Bill and Fleur or Charlie.

Those were my favorite holidays. Just Harry and I, sitting and talking. It seemed we told one another everything. I had never been so close to anyone in my life. That was why his silence now worried me so.

"Harry?" He turned to look at me, apparently just sensing my worry. His eyes softened as he looked at my face.

"I'm sorry, Mione. I don't mean to worry you." He layed his hand over mine. "I'm just worried about what Ron will think when he finds out."

I put my hand on his cheek and smiled at him. "Harry, if it has made you this happy then I don't see how it could possibly cause Ron or I grief."

His smile seemed so sad and I felt as if my heart was breaking. He looked at me and I could see the pain shimmering in those beautiful, emerald eyes.

"OK. You see, I've been thinking about something for a while now. I've been going back and forth for weeks and I made a decision today." At my arched eyebrow he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He slid his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. That small gesture made me smile. He always did that when he was starting to come out of one of his funks. I swear that boy has more mood swings than any one person should ever have.

He took one last deep breath before sliding his glasses back on and looking into my eyes. "I bought something today that is really important to me."

I raised my brows again and gave him the look that clearly said '_I don't have all damn day.'_

"OK." Harry gives a deep sigh here and rubbed his temples. "It's a ring."

_This_ was what he was so stressed about? A_ ring_? I didn't get it.

It was his turn to do the raised eyebrow thing. After a couple of minutes he apparently realized that I just didn't get it. "For Ginny."

At this bit of information I was sure that my eyebrows were hiding in my hair they were so high. I also got the distinct impression that my mouth was hanging open though I couldn't be too sure.

Then Harry reached out and closed my mouth with a finger under my chin. He grinned lightly and it took everything in me to smile back. I didn't know what was wrong with me but all of a sudden it was hard to breathe and I felt nauseous. I couldn't believe that it was finally happening. He was going to propose and it wasn't going to be to me. I had always secretly hoped that his hesitation meant that he just didn't love her. I guess I was wrong.

I turned back to the window and placed my palm on the clear glass. My heart ached. I had never understood exactly why people called it a broken heart now I knew. It felt like my heart was shattering into thousands of tiny pieces. Harry was my first love. I had realized how in love with him I was when we were about thirteen. Now my last ray of hope was gone. He had bought a ring. For her. My eyes watered but I refused to allow the tears in front of him.

"I'm happy for you, Harry." I choked the words out past the lump in my throat. Thankfully, it came out strong instead of sounding too tear choked. I saw his smile in the glass. "Really?"

I turned and forced another smile. "Really, Harry." He stood and crossed the room to pull me into his arms in a hug. I gripped the back of his shirt tightly and buried my face into his chest. I needed something, anything to distract me.

"On another note... I'm going to be teaching at Hogwarts." I smiled up at him in fake excitement. Truthfully, I had gotten a letter from Dumbledore offering me a job a few days ago. I had still been thinking about it, almost positive that I would decline. Now, it seemed like the perfect thing. It was just what I needed. It would keep me away from having to watch Harry and Ginny all cuddly in the 'newly engaged' glow. It would give me time to clear my head.

I nodded. Yes, it was perfect. I would be the new Arithmancy teacher at Hogwarts. Fucking perfect.


End file.
